The Other Side
by pumpkingurl
Summary: JILEY. It's about seeing the other side of things... and seeing love in places where you'll least expect to find it...
1. Newest Kid  Jake Ryan

_Important Note:_ So, before I start… I would like to inform you that this story has a quite different plot so yeah; I'm _**not**_ going to stick religiously to the storyline of the series. I'm telling this now: in this story, Hannah Montana doesn't appear/exist – so it's just simple Miley Stewart; and Jake Ryan, still a famous star, just moved in. And oh yeah, they're seniors. This note may appear highly annoying but I'm telling this now to avoid any flamer who'd want to have things to throw at me or to avoid any confusion people may encounter while reading. (Sorry, guys, I'm just new to the whole making a Hannah Montana story)

Disclaimer: Nope. Hannah Montana isn't mine.

Major Jiley and Loliver overload!

**The Other Side**

_Newest Kid – Jake Ryan_

* * *

**[Jake's POV**

"Were here, Jake," Joe, my chauffer and friend, said as we pulled over in front of a building. I looked out and sighed. This building is Sea View High School, the first ever school I'm every going to attend.

You might be wondering why a grown up 17-year-old guy (well, I'm turning eighteen soon) would be attending my first ever school now. Well, you see, I'm Jake Ryan – actor extraordinaire!

Okay, so now you get the whole going-to-school-for-the-first-time scenario; it's because I'm home-schooled for ages since I'm building up my acting career most of the time – being absolutely famous comes as a bonus for all that hard work.

You know, now that I got to talk about me being famous, I must tell you that I get a lot of comments that I'm just like a young Tom Cruise – rich, famous, hot, making girls everywhere swoon, and sexy and all that crap – I'm just with dirty blond hair.

Well, quite frankly, I'd have to argue with that! I'm much more handsome and irresistible!

"Jake," Joe repeated again since I didn't respond the first time and I must have looked like I zoned out since I've been thinking about this whole thing. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling at me, you know, the warm fatherly smile with his graying eyebrows raised.

I smiled back and I felt more confident. I'm used to Joe's smiles like that since my parents are actually never around and Joe's all I ever had and his wife Augusta, who's our caretaker and my old nanny when I was little. She's a little old, just like Joe, but instead of graying hair, her hair is a vibrant red color whit a little white hair here and there. She's short and plump – kinda reminds me of Mrs. Weasley from the novel, Harry Potter, you know that dude with a scar and a crazy lunatic of a wizard out to get him – I like that book series a lot.

I've never actually had friends since I've got a lot to do, filming, endorsing and stuff. I star in the popular TV series, Zombie High, and I lived in the city so that I'll be close to the studio and all. And I'm home-schooled since I could remember. It's cool but then I get to hear my parents fight most of the time, most of the time being the only time when both of them are home.

I think that's probably the reason why they sent me here to live in our beach house in Malibu with Joe and Augusta and attend a regular public high school like the rest of the children in the world. Mum doesn't want me to see them fighting and screaming and seizing every piece of china they could get and throw it at each other with all their might, since she said it isn't good for me or something. I don't mind actually, they're at it all the time.

Hmm, I wonder why I still didn't get squashed by the piano or the refrigerator.

Anyway…

My Dad agreed with her. Whoa, that's something you don't get to see everyday! I guess he just wants me out of his hair. He said I need to focus more on my studies so I could run his business _properly_ (he always put emphasis on that) when I graduate. It's a thing about my Dad; all he cares about is business and making more money than spending time with his family.

He hates me because he said all I care about is my hair and my good teeth and being a pretty boy, and not being a real man – real man being caring about money and making more money, just like him. I'm not really like what he believes I am, I do care about something other than my looks, like being a writer of literature someday (yeah, I know, shocker), I just – come out good-looking all the time. And you shouldn't curse somebody just because they're really handsome.

And they both said I need to live the normal life so I won't be weak and all (it's my Dad who said that, my Mom just agreed though not knowing what he meant by it). Frankly, I think they're right at some point but really, I don't know anything about normalcy. I film a series where I fight Zombies, for crying out loud! And I've been pretty much alone my whole life and all I've had for company are people who hang out with me because I'm famous or because it's all about publicity – I've no REAL friends and no functional parents… how am I supposed to know anything? It's like sending off a warrior to fight an army of people without training and weapons!

I am not even a warrior to start with! And…

I am nothing but normal!

See, Harry Potter and I share something in common other than having girls chasing after us because of fame and title – I feel your pain dude! Well, except for the crazy murder plot and everything. Oh well…

That is why I'm really thankful for having Joe and Augusta with me. They have no children so they treat me like the son they never had. Joe taught me more than my Dad's time spent at home. He taught me baseball, basketball, and how to drive a car. Heck, he even taught me how to punch and fight so I won't be sissy and all. Not to mention all the life lessons he taught me.

Augusta on the other hand, she cooks really, really well. She taught me how to cook… yeah, yeah… I cook. She's also the one who got me into literature. She's a sucker for books. When I was young, she used to be the one to tuck me in and read me bed time stories (which is usually Hamlet and other Shakespeare works instead of the whole fairy tale affair kids my age would usually get – yeah, I know, tragic) while my mother was off partying somewhere.

So all in all, Joe and Augusta was more of a parent to me than both my real parents were. And that's as normal as I could get… theorizing everything they teach me so if the chance to use them comes (like now), I'd be ready.

I stepped down from the limo and stared down at my sneakers. I heard Joe drive off and I became even more nervous. Joe's only driving me today since I still don't know the place. Tomorrow, I'd be driving myself to school in the car my dad sent me. I'd be happy, excited even (I mean, who isn't going to be? It's a car… I'm a guy), if it wasn't a disguised thank you gift since I won't be around to bug the hell out of him anymore. Sheesh, such a loving father. Not!

I wish I'd had a better family and a better normal, fame-free (I do enjoy being famous since it has its perks, but eventually, it gets old and annoying), paparazzi-free, life.

I sighed deeply before looking up, straightening my designer green shirt. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and sighed again. I do that a lot, don't I?

Come on Jake, you can do this! You beat the crap out of zombies and all other creatures of the dark! Oh yeah – that's scripted!

I'm used to living a scripted life. For example: if fans approach, just smile. If reporters ask about life at home, say it's perfect. If you're endorsing some crappy tasting soup, say it's absolutely delicious.

But if someone says you're going to tackle high school like a normal teen when you're actually a famous someone who lives in the grandeur of fame and riches all his life, what do I do?

I started walking. People everywhere! Some are horsing around, playing with a football. Some were just talking about things that are nasty and horny or some other topic only they would get (like some weird galaxy they 'live' in based on a show or a video game) or topics that are so intellectual you're going to give up on eavesdropping. Some were scribbling away in their notebooks, books open in front of them. Others were sneering and others, not minding at all.

I was passing some girls who were busily gossiping, their conversations full of words like _'like'_, _'really'_, _'so'_ and _'ew'_, one girl had a glossy girl teens' magazine in hand. I noticed it at once since I was the cover for this month. The girls looked at me for a while. The next thing I knew, the magazine was left lying on the ground since the girls had the real thing standing in front of them.

"Jake Ryan!!!"

In no less than a second, I had a pack of girls clinging on both sleeves of my green designer shirt. I flashed them my million-dollar smile and they sighed dreamily. Yep, I'm strutting my looks five minutes into the building. What's new?

"Excuse me, make way," I heard two girls in short skirts and high heels say. They must be part of the so-called upper class in high school.

The girls around me started grumble as they were shoved to the side.

"We're popular," the two said with so much confidence it almost beat my ego. They stopped for a while and looked at each other with a smile.

"Ooh… tss!" they said, touching the tip of their index fingers like it was sizzling hot or something. It was so comical that I had to smirk.

"I'm Ashley," said one of them. She must be Chinese or something since her eyes were almond shaped. The other one shoved her to one side and introduced herself a little more arrogantly (hidden in fake sweetness, of course) than the Ashley girl did – her name was Amber.

The other girls followed suit and started introducing themselves to me. Though their name sounded like blurs more than anything to me.

I just smiled back at them.

"Ladies! Ladies! A little order please," I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be back. I just need to go to the principal's office – now could anyone show me where it is?" I asked with a smile. In an instant, I felt myself being steered away to the principal's office.

The principal's secretary's mouth dropped the instant she saw me and she led me into the office, gazing at me like I'm some Greek god or something. I just smiled back at her awkwardly and her expression changed into something that says 'that's the best thing that ever happened to me'.

"Welcome, Mr. Ryan," I turned around to face the principal. He's completely bald but had a mustache and a beard. He reminds me of that principal in the movie _She's the Man_ – the one that sings the funny welcome song – yeah. I wonder if he'll do the same.

A brass plate on his desk says he's Mr. Sullivan. I smiled at him. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Our new celebrity," he said happily. I just continued smiling, not knowing what else to do. What am I supposed to say? "Oh, yes… that's me, your new celebrity,"… that's so – lame.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to our school. I do hope you won't be disappointed. Well, after all, it was home to some known people," he said, puffing his chest out proudly. The next five minutes was spent on enumerating those said people. I just kept nodding and occasionally acting amazed. I mean, I can't be rude and not listen to the old man rant about guys I don't know.

"… I think that's all, here's your class schedule and your locker assignment," he said, handing a piece of paper to me. I stared at it for a moment, I had homeroom first.

"Our lockers here might be a little too small for your liking so I sent Tim, that's our janitor, to fix that problem in a jiffy," he said cheerily. I just nodded and smiled. How would I know what to say? I never had a locker before. And so what if it's small. It's not like I'm going to stuff a dead body in there or something.

I went out and made my way to my locker. I looked up to see that a pretty brunette girl was shouting something at her blonde companion. Both of them looked really pissed, not at each other, but about something.

"Er – excuse me, it this locker 109?" I asked, pointing to a locker behind them. Both of them turned to me and their eyes widened considerably and then shifted into some other emotion. The blonde one's eyes turned all dreamy like most of the girls do but the brunette's flashed with anger.

I stepped back in case she attacked or something. Hey, you can't be too sure. Maybe I'm getting that murder plot after all. Yikes!

"No, this _was_ locker 109 _and_ 110. Just because you're a celebrity doesn't give you a right to hog other people's locker! What, can't your make-up fit in just one?" she raged, her cheeks turning crimson and her hair, pulled into a tight ponytail, bounced about.

I just stared at her, clearly in shock. I've never had a complete stranger shout at me like that and this was a teenage girl stranger! Usually, they just stare dreamily at me, just like the blonde one was doing.

"S-sorry, I didn't know," I said with all sincerity. I may like the whole effort the school was giving to welcome me, but I didn't want to deprive someone of something just because I'm famous. Hey, I'm not that cruel.

"Yeah, right," the brunette muttered, picking the box containing her things up from the ground.

"Come on, Lilly," she muttered. The blonde girl, Lilly, stopped staring at me and followed the brunette girl, having made to sprint after her since she was walking away fast.

"Miley wait!" Lilly called out to the brunette.

_Miley_

I stared at her retreating back, hair bouncing in rage and everything.

Usually, people appeal to my good side since I'm famous and rich and everything every people in this planet want. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate it but it's so – fake and superficial and all. I mean, I get to hear how good I am or something all the time but then all they get to see is Jake Ryan, the actor… the star; never just – Jake Ryan, the real me. And well, they treat me like some idol they had to worship – I don't want any of that! Sure, it's flattering but – no thanks.

And then I see the pretty brunette, Miley.

She's not like everybody else. She yelled at me for getting her locker, insulted me then didn't accept my apology. No special treatment. And somehow, some insane feeling came over me – it felt _nice_, nicer than being famous and rich and handsome. It was different, nice and, I guess – _normal_!

**TBC**

a/n: tell me you didn't really, really hate it! It's just introduction… well, I hope you leave a comment; a well-rounded criticism wouldn't hurt since I'm really open for anything to improve my story since I'm still _highly_ new to the HM fan fiction world.


	2. Life with Miley Stewart

A/N: Yay… I'm back with another chapter in which nothing big happens but shows Miley's side of things…I hope you like it. Please review afterwards, any suggestion is highly welcome.

Disclaimer: Hannah Montana isn't mine nor am I making money in making this story.

**The Other Side**

_Life with Miley Stewart_

_

* * *

_

**-Miley's POV-**

Tit. Tit. Tit.

Sweet niblets! It's morning already! I haven't even slept for even two hours. Damn that English Paper to hell for keeping me up all night!

I banged my hand on the alarm clock, causing the little critter to shut up. At last, peace and quiet!

"Miley!" oh no, it's Dad! "Breakfast's ready!" well, breakfast could wait! I need sleep!

I flipped over on my tummy and clamped my pillow over my head so it would block any noise. Just then, when I thought I'd be sleeping in peace for just even a moment, I heard someone enter the room.

Jackson!

"Ooh, what's this? A diary – perhaps?" I heard him mutter in a sing-song voice, sounding very hopeful. I turned around to see him going through my binder. I just rolled my eyes. Nope – better luck next time, brother dear.

"Get outta here, Jackson, you little – monster!" I yelled and threw my pillow at him. He just rolled his eyes and threw it back at me.

"Sheesh, you're as sweet as a fairy princess in the morning, dear Miley," he said sarcastically as he strode out of the room to get stared on that breakfast. Our dad cooks the best breakfast ever – well, not just breakfast – every meal there is!

"I'm eating your pancakes, Miley!" Jackson hollered childishly. I just rolled my eyes and sat up and ran a hand through my long dark brown hair. Then I turned to look at my bedside table where a framed picture of a very beautiful brunette lady stood. She's my Mom.

"Good morning, Mommy," I mutter softly.

My Mom died when I was twelve. I think it was Cancer that killed her or something. All I remember is that she's always in pain and she started to lose her cheery bouncy attitude after she was diagnosed. I miss her a lot. I mean, why wouldn't I? She's my mother. She's my ultimate best friend.

We all lived in Tennessee before my Mom died and moved in Malibu just after she died. My Dad couldn't stand a place that holds too much memories shared with my Mom, says it'll drive him crazy with loneliness. I'd have to agree with that.

I love my family. We aren't broken like most families are now and we don't hate each other to the guts. Sure we have petty arguments here and there, but that's all. My Aunt Dolly even said we could be a sitcom. I mean, if you have my Dad for a dad and Jackson for a brother, life would always be interesting.

My Dad, Robbie Ray, used to be a country singer, but left the limelight to raise a family with my Mom. When my Mom died, he was devastated, I mean, they love each other very much, but he didn't become a drunk or a drug addict or a psycho who beat children or a fat guy with no job and no goals. He vowed he's going to be the best for us. I have to hand it to him. He's really the best. I mean, the man's a dad, a mum, a friend, a cool dude, a mentor, and an advertising agent – with really good looks. Really, if it was me, I'd be so – not together.

Then there's my one and only older brother, Jackson. Most of the time, he's annoying. I mean, that's what brothers do, right? Annoy the hell out of their younger sisters? But when he's not being obnoxious, he's being a great brother. When Mom died, he's really strong for my Dad and me. I mean, when I wake up crying in the night, he'd be comforting me. He and my Dad are like best friends… the comic duo.

Then there are my two best friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. I met them when we moved to Malibu five years ago. They're absolutely the best! I mean, I'd never been bored when they're around. And they're always there for me… through thick and thin. There's just one teeny tiny problem: they refused to see that they're both hopelessly in love with each other!

Lilly said she was glad I joined the group since she didn't like to be mistaken as Oliver's girlfriend. Really, even when I joined the group, they still look like they're together. Oliver, on the other hand, is just so – oblivious – of the whole thing. Sheesh, he's such a – _guy_.

Our house here at Malibu is great! Not too spacious, not too small, not too bare, or not too cluttered – just perfect. It's right in front of the beach so I really love it. I love the ocean – it's so beautiful and peaceful but exciting and bursting with energy at the same time. Aunt Dolly offered to decorate the house for us once. I'm glad my dad refused or else she'd have decorated it in bright pink. I don't actually hate pink, but I'm more of an orange person.

So, all in all, my life's not really rotten. I guess it's just – normal. I mean, who doesn't have problems or failures or time when you're feeling lower than the floor? It's part of life. I mean, if we didn't have them, we'll all be living in some sort of fairy tale with absolutely no scary dragons and ugly hags for evil witches and just so much happy endings to go around.

Where's the fun in that? No drama, no angst, no irritation, no failing, no learning, and most especially, no improvement! Our lives would be flat, blunt, and boring.

I don't really have a problem with the way my life runs right now – I'm not saying it's perfect or anything – I just go with it… uphill, downhill, sitcom-like, romantic (though that's on very, VERY rare occasions only), dramatic, devastating. I just go with the flow.

I may not be the most popular girl in school (I'm just the average kind) and I may have lost my mother but I wouldn't want my life to be in any other way!

I walked to school today with Lilly and Oliver, just like I do everyday. Well, okay, it's just for today and for the rest of our lives because Oliver crashed his car last week. His parents were so mad that they took away his car without repairing it and vowed never to replace it again… ever! Maybe that's because it was the third car Oliver wrecked. That's what you get when you drive while trying to charm some uninterested girl on the road. Oliver just got a broken arm. (_How sad, he should have had a broken spine and a cracked scull, being in a coma isn't bad too_, that's what Lilly says all the time)

So there we are, walking to school this morning. Lilly was talking about Zombie High again. If you lived here and didn't know what Zombie High is, you're an alien from some planet that's so very far away. Zombie High is this suspense TV series that's very popular right now. Guys like it so much because of all the slaying and blood and gruesome creatures involved in the show. Girls like it because of its 'hot' star, the _Zombie Slayer_, Jake Ryan. I think they don't mind the whole Saw-like plot because Jake Ryan's smile makes up for every horrific hair-raising scene.

Don't even get me started on the popular line that show introduced: _"Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again!"_ Gah! Can you say lame! Apparently, I'm the only one who thinks so.

But don't get me wrong, I like the show and all, but as for Jake Ryan, I think he's too much of a pretty boy to play the part anyway. I mean he's cute and all and girls swoon whenever he slays zombies and ends up sweating and bloody and smirking. And if the fight gets really, really dirty… most of the time he ends up shirtless. And did I mention he still looks good? There's nobody in this planet that could be that good-looking when you're rolling around beating the crap out of some horrible creature from six feet below! That's just so fake!

"The show's writers are talking about introducing a love interest for Jake, I think not! It'll lose focus on the entire suspense/thriller theme they had going. It'll be sappy!" Lilly said outraged. I just rolled my eyes. Hide it if she wants but Lilly is just about as hung up on him as every other girl is. She has posters of him in her room, insists that I have one too for when she's sleeping over and gave me a shirt with Jake Ryan's picture for _my_ birthday!

We entered the school a little earlier than usual. If I had known that I would be earlier when I'm walking than driving with Oliver, I would have walked ages ago. After all, Oliver was the slowest driver in the planet. It was like driving in those kiddie shows where the cars go excruciatingly slow, "Hello, Kiddos! Do you see what color is Oliver's car? pause Do you see it now?" Jeez!

"Where's Oliver?" Lilly asked suddenly. I looked around and saw him rushing up to us.

"Hey guess what I've heard?" he asked. We just stared at him. He just stared back.

"Aren't you going to guess?" he asked.

"No,"

"Aww… you guys suck! Anyway, your Zombie Slayer-Abercrombie model is going to study here, all the others saw him enter school today… Amber and Ashley say that he's all over them," Oliver divulged, rolling his eyes. Lilly squealed and jumped in excitement.

"I hate Amber and Ashley, they're such liars," I muttered. Lilly kept making squealing sounds.

"I want to see him!" she chirped happily. Oliver just rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, I'm gonna have to jet… that English Paper isn't going to finish itself," Oliver said, patting our shoulders and giving an extra pinch on Lilly's nose. Aww. Cute subtle Lilly-Oliver moment! Sweet niblets! I forgot my camera!

We were nearing my locker but then I noticed Tim the janitor fiddling with it. I also noticed that a brown box was beside him full of junk. I gasped, that's my fluffy-ended pen and that's my Nemo phone holder!

That's _my_ junk!

I rushed towards him and glared indignantly at him.

"That's my locker!" I said, stating the obvious.

Okay, so that _was_ my locker since my locker and the locker next to it, which was vacant, was now made into one. I'm not going to try and understand how Tim did it. I just stared at the new more spacious locker. It had hooks for coats ad stuff and more shelves and there were even drawers, a mirror, and an outlet. It would be neat if I hadn't lost my locker in the process.

"Sorry, kiddo, you just have to share one with someone else. This new one is for Jake Ryan!" He said with so much flourish it made me want to kick his shins. Tim left me and Lilly to stare openly at my old locker. Note the bitterness here. I started to fume and babble, just like I do when I'm really, REALLY pissed.

I should have guessed! It was pretty-faced good-for-nothing-but-flashing-a-smile-for-the-camera Jake Ryan! It's so not fair! Just because he's famous doesn't mean that he instantly owns the place! I'm so gonna slay him for this! Lemme at him!! LEMME AT HIIIM!!!

"Er – excuse me, is this locker 109?" Jake the Zombie-looking (okay so that's a lie but so what!) Zombie Slayer said, pointing at my old locker. My eyes widened and I know so did Lilly's. I felt Lilly beside me go into swooning mode and I felt my temper flare up more.

""No, this _was_ locker 109 _and_ 110. Just because you're a celebrity doesn't give you a right to hog other people's locker! What, can't your make-up fit in just one?" I blurted out, my anger spilling out of my words. If I were a cartoon, I would have smoke billowing out of my nose and ears.

Jake-_Almighty_-Ryan just stared at me. His mouth dropped open and he started to sputter. Ha, I rendered him speechless! I may have even embarrassed him! Don't ever underestimate me, you little locker-stealing people-manipulating celebrity scoundrel!

"S-sorry, I didn't know," he said. Didn't know? Didn't know! Do I look like I was born yesterday! Don't use that sincere face on me, it's never gonna work! That's the problem with guys like him. Taking advantage on people they think are below them just because they worship him.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, I picked up my things. I may have looked quite pathetic right then, being kicked out of my locker and all, but I'm leaving with my head held up high.

"Come on, Lilly," I muttered and quickly dashed away. Lilly caught up with me a little while later and fell into step beside me.

"Your locker got hogged by _the_ Jake Ryan… wow… you're so lucky, I wish that happened to me instead, I wouldn't be mad – I'd be _honored_!" Lilly said dreamily. I rolled my eyes. Trust Lilly Truscott to say something like that.

"Can I be locker-buddies with you?" I asked, stopping since I've got nowhere to go. I feel so – nomadic! Lilly looked down.

"I would love to Miley but Oliver's my buddy and we're already experiencing spacing troubles. I'm sorry, Miles," Lilly said earnestly. I sighed.

"It's okay," I muttered.

How could I forget? Oliver and Lilly are both very keen on bringing things that have actually no relevance to school but insists on having them anyway since they might need them or something, thus, they both occupy so much space. I mean who needs a handcuff in school, or a feather duster, or even a blanket? It's like they're trying to build a home at school. My two best friends are so odd.

I mean, I don't even get the part why they agreed to be locker-buddies in the first place if all they're ever going to do is fight and fight about it. I think it's because they want more time to spend together. Gosh, those two are just dying to get together… they just don't realize it yet.

"Now where am I going to go?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by someone.

"Why don't you just share it me. I mean, it's a little too big for just one person to use, trust me, there's a lot of space for both of us. And since it was your locker, and I caused you to lose it so I feel really awful – even if it isn't my fault," Jake Ryan said, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't just follow us but also eavesdropped on our conversation!

"I don't need your pity peace offering," I said though gritted teeth. He just raised his arms defensively.

"Hey, it's just a suggestion, no need to go crazy. And besides, you said so yourself that you have no one to go to. So it's me or nothing," he said with a flourishing smile, you know, the one he uses when he defeats zombies or something. I'd give anything just to knock that smile out of his face.

I just gnashed my teeth and my brows furrowed deeper. I feel like I'm trapped into doing something really sinister.

So five minutes later, my things are back in my locker – oh and Jake Ryan's locker. How could I forget? Silly me!

I looked around. Girls were looking at me while I'm dumping my books on the shelves of 'Jake Ryan's locker'. I frowned; it would be kind of them to remember that I lost the privacy of _my own_ locker just because Jake Ryan decided to move here. So stop sneering at me people!

They'd give anything for the position I'm in right now – I'd give everything just to get out.

**TBC**

I hope you do review and I really hope you liked this chapter… personally, I liked Jake's better. LOL. Well anyway, TTFN!


	3. Pride and Prejudice

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana nor gain profit in making this story. It's just out of fun.

A/n: I know that lots of you hate – okay, well, dislike – the fact that Hannah Montana is nada. But, if I made Miley have her, then she would somehow be on the same page with Jake. What's the point of making a story about two people from two different walks of life? Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. I was shocked that some really liked the story. LOL. I hope you keep enjoying it!

**The Other Side**

_Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

**[Jake's POV**

I glanced sideward trying to check if it was safe to talk again. Miley was really, really upset – to say the least – about this whole locker thing. I mean, why should she blame everything on me? Blame the principal! He's the one who insisted the locker was too small. I didn't even say anything. Honestly, I don't even care how small my locker gets.

"What are you looking at?" she snarled at me. How could someone I just met fifteen minutes or so hate me this much? Have we met before and do something really, really horrible or painful? Did I run over her dog or something? Am I being punished for throwing my Mom's salad that's supposed to be my dinner? But that tasted so horrible and that was a month ago!

I just raised my hands defensively. Gosh, the girl has some temper. I glanced around to see that girls were staring at us. I reckon they'd be quite envious of Miley here since I am, after all, still Jake Ryan. I looked at Miley and flashed a smile, you know, try and make her loosen up.

"Hey, I guess you should be happy to share the locker with _me_," Miley turned to look at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no, you didn't!" she said. I just raised my eyebrow at her. I didn't – what?

She dumped the last of her books and shut the locker closed with a loud snap. She was still glaring at me. What was her problem? I didn't do anything to her. She's so uptight about this whole locker issue. Hey, I gave it back! And it was better when I gave it back – it was bigger and she had me for a locker-buddy, others would be happy about that. I mean, I'm not exactly hideous-looking and I'm not some psycho dude who's going to curse all her things. And last time I checked, I'm not a slob – quite the opposite, really.

"You are such an egotistical monster, Jake Ryan! You absolutely disgust me!" she fumed. Okay – so she's not too excited about having me as a locker-buddy. I take it she's not a fan. My charm failed to render her tranquil – well, there's a first time for everything, right? I took a step backwards and frowned.

"Now, you're just hurting my feelings," I said defiantly, really, I'm not so much of a monster! That's just – cruel of her. Miley just scoffed and rolled her eyes. What now? Does she think I have no feelings? Hey, I'm still human, you know!

"Don't you even think about anything other than you being, rich, famous and handsome?" Ha! She thinks I'm handsome. I mean, I usually don't care about those things that much but – this is Miley Stewart (I learned that from Lilly)! Something tells me she's different and what she thinks of me matters.

Though I'm willing to bet everything that what she thinks of dust bunnies and me are pretty much the same thing. That's just – sad, I guess.

"Don't condemn me for being those things. Whatever did I do to you to receive such hate, Miley?" I asked. Her glare intensified.

"Because you're Jake Ryan," she said before turning her back at me and leaving in a quick pace. I just stared at her retreating back.

And being _me_ is such a horrible thing that she hates me so much because –?

I don't get her.

**[Miley's POV**

I don't get him!

I mean, sure, he's handsome and everything else but, really, he shouldn't –_ swank_ – about those things. He shouldn't sing his own praises or take advantage or – or – rub it in! He should just let it be!

I just continued walking to homeroom – away from the wretched condemned locker… away from zombie-slaying hotties who think they're so high up that no one could reach them. Grr… I hate him so much! Well, okay – maybe dislike since hate is such a strong word. But still, he's being pompous and bigheaded.

I plopped down in my seat. The bell signifying that first period classes are about to start rang loudly. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. Finally, away from Jake Ryan and his big suffocating ego.

"Hey, Miley, I guess we have Homeroom together," I looked up to find Jake smiling at me like having homeroom with me is the best thing in the world. I groaned. He just smiled wider and took the empty seat beside me. I just sighed and looked away.

Murder me, anyone!

Mr. Correlli is our teacher. He's a fat guy with shaggy hair. He kinda reminds me of Dewey – Jack Black – from the movie, School of Rock. He entered just as the bell stopped ringing. Everybody continued with their own business, however, as he set his knapsack on the desk and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Um – says here we have a new student. Jake Ryan where are you?" he asked looking around. The effect of that name rolling out of his tongue beats the effect of water cannons on a rampaging rallying crowd. Everybody sat still and quiet, eyes darting around.

Some girls squealed as Jake raised his hand and smiled at everyone. I just rolled my eyes at him and stared somewhere else. Anywhere else was more interesting than his face anyway. I mean, we see him on Zombie High, different TV appearances, posters at the mall, billboards, in the advertisements on buses, magazines – everywhere! Don't people get tired of him?

"Welcome, Jake," Mr. Correlli said warmly. Jake just smiled back at him then smiled at me. I just scoffed. What was he trying to do anyway? Make peace with me? I'm still fuming about the whole locker rights thing he violated. Okay – so there's no locker rights for him to violate anyway. I just firmly believe in fairness – no one gets special treatment just because. It's not like he saved the world from utter destruction or something.

So yeah, I pretty much spent the whole homeroom looking somewhere other than the person beside me. Of course that would be easy except the whole girl population in the class was staring at the person beside you. Hey, even if they're not staring at me, it still bugs me to see those look of amazement on their faces. It looks so pathetic!

Hmm, I wonder what Jake Ryan thinks? I'm willing to bet everything that he's so enjoying this.

I chanced a glance at him. He gives off the impression that he was so oblivious of his surroundings and stared in front just like there was nothing interesting other than having to listen to Mr. Correlli say something about hell knows what. We stopped doing that ever since we started high school. I guess Jake, being too busy and too famous to be in a normal school and all, finds our teacher's rants about organic orange juice quite interesting. How we even got to that topic, I do not know.

Suddenly he moved and looked down on his notepad before he started to write something – or was it draw? All I know is he's making these squiggly lines. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Talk about short attention span.

Though whatever he was doing looked like a lot more important to him that Mr. Correlli's lecture. His brows were kinda burrowed in concentration and his dirty blond locks fell over his eyes.

It looked kinda – cute.

**[Jake's POV**

Interesting!

It's how my day has been since I started school today. I mean, sure there are a lot crazy people in showbiz just like Mr. Correlli here and all but really, he's talking about something I can't actually understand – like it was some alien language or something. Apparently, the class thinks the same.

Wow, a class… me in a class… a part of it! It's so – _new_.

I just feel kinda like a whole new somebody. This whole school affair has been new to me. Sure, I've filmed scenes and movies in a school and everything but all those were scripted and well – so fake.

And this – this whole deal – it's the real thing! It's quite exciting really. It's like taking a step into the process of making my life normal and all – and maybe – somebody might just notice me as just simply Jake – fame and riches aside.

Organic orange juice? Hmm, I wonder why Mr. Correlli was talking about it. I mean, first, it was about school activities for this month, and then he was ranting about an all-organic diet he found out about on the internet – then about oranges. Huh?

I looked down on my notepad and got hold of my pen. I started sketching randomly. I decided to do one caricature of Mr. Correlli. Probably an alien Mr. Correlli! Don't believe I can do it? Actually, I can draw pretty well. It's one of my many much hidden talents. Very few people know about it – heck, I don't even know if my parents know about it!

I could feel Miley looking at me, like she was studying me under a microscope. It didn't make me uncomfortable or anything… actually, it surprised me. I mean, all she's been towards me was bitter – way too bitter.

And actually, I'm afraid to look at her. Maybe she'll start biting my head off again. shudder I'm not here for even a day and I've developed a new fear.

I finished my drawing and admired it for a while. It's one with Mr. Correlli as an alien with four eyes and a trail of slime behind him. I draw in a few more details and smiled. I paused for a while, still smiling. I cast a sideward glance at Miley, who seemed to be spaced out. I turned to her fully and flashed my trademark smile and raised my notepad for her to see.

Her blue eyes widened at my sudden action. She was probably not intending me to catch her staring openly. Her cheeks were suddenly tinged with red but then she took a look at my drawing. Her eyes softened and her mouth broke into a smirk.

"You draw well," she said with a very small grin before turning her attention to Lilly, who had just tapped her on the shoulder.

I blinked.

Whoa! She didn't bite my head off and she actually smiled! And, did she just compliment me? Yeah, she did! Go Jake! Go Jake! You're the man!

I smiled back at her. I felt something deep inside me bubble up, like worms were going crazy inside my stomach. But it's not sickening, actually, I felt warm and fuzzy inside.

Aw, man! I'm becoming soft!

**TBC**

Hee, hee! I got the whole organic orange juice topic from Cheaper by the Dozen. I bought that because it shows Cody Linley! Yay! I'm such a sucker for Cody Linley! I love him!!!!

Well, that was just – short and random… I'm just having a very hectic life right now. Hee, hee! Please leave a comment, compliment, suggestion, and other non-flame things; again, well-rounded criticism is welcome, I'd love a way to improve the story.


	4. Oranges, Reds, and Greens

Disclaimer: Hannah Montana isn't mine nor am I making any profit out of making this story.

a/n: Gosh, sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm back from my very looong Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows break – that is reading it and recovering from its lousy epilogue. Yeah, but now I'm back.

**The Other Side**

_Oranges, Reds, and Greens_

* * *

**(Miley's POV)**

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled as I entered our house. I set down my books on the kitchen counter and tried to look for signs of my father and Jackson.

"Aha! I win – _again_!"

"Aw, Dad! No fair! Best of five?"

"Jackson, that's the _tenth_ 'best of five' game we played,"

"Daaaad,"

"Okay, fine – you're on!"

I rolled my eyes. Dad and Jackson, being the ever competitive father and son, were probably trying to beat each other out. Actually, Jackson tries to beat Daddy since he's as good as a cow dancing ballet in playing games. Sigh, it must be a sad life for Jackson.

"I'm HOOMMEE!" I yelled once more, trying to get the attention of my Dad and my brother.

"Hey, Miley!" they both said distractedly. I rolled my eyes again.

Boys

I grabbed my books from the counter and made my way to my room. When I got there, I dumped the books on my desk and sat down, intent on working through my homework. Gah! Homework – that's just torture!

I've been doing my mountain of homework and was just working through the last Math question – and it just had to be ultra mega super duper extra tremendously hard!

I read it through again: a car was traveling 90 kph and car B was traveling at the same speed only leaving two hours after car A left. How far apart are they going to be after five hours?

And the point of this question that's making me lose my mind is? Really!

Why should I care? I'm on the other car, the hell I care if the other one left two hours after _I_ left! I don't effing care if the other car gets stuck in traffic! It's their problem! And I don't care if car B is in Canada and I'm in North Carolina! We're in two separate cars that will probably go in separate ways, for crying out loud! People in the world don't care where the car beside them will be after five hours!! What's the point of this again?

Gosh! Math just has me so worked up! It's not exactly my best subject. I'm more of an A student in everything else except Math – I usually get B or something.

Finished! Ha, ha! In your face Ms. Lane!! Didn't think I'd be able to tackle that tricky question down??? God, I hate our Math teacher, she's old, strict, uptight, and scary.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck and closing my eyes but my very, VERY short moment of relaxing was rudely interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered lazily. Hey, the homework's using all of my energy here!

"Hey, Miley, want to grab a smoothie at Rico's," Lilly's cheery voice called from the other line.

"Sure, I kinda want to head down to the beach anyway. Homework's getting to my nerves, I need to relax a bit," I said with a sigh. "Have you answered the car question for Math? Its killer," I informed her.

"No, but I'm going to – after dinner," Lilly said.

I rolled my eyes. Lilly liked to cram things. For example, if there's a test tomorrow, she'll study tonight – after dinner. Then, she acts all panicky and everything. Sigh, it's not good for her heart you know. I tried to tell her, but you know Lilly.

"Sure, Lils, meet you there in ten," I said before I hung up.

I threw down my pen and stretched before going to my closet to fetch my blue bikini. I put it on before throwing on a pair of board shorts and a white spaghetti strap top. I grabbed my white flip flops and headed downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going to the beach!" I yelled as I slipped my flip flops on.

"Dinner's at seven!" Dad yelled back as I rushed outside. When I reached Rico's, Lilly was already there talking to Oliver. They were just laughing and smiling. Aw, another sweet Lilly/Oliver moment! Loliver - snicker - that sounds nice. Dang, they really, REALLY need to get together!

"Hey guys," I said in my teasing sing-song voice as I approached the two of them. They faced me, smiles still plastered on their faces.

"Hey Miley," they both said in unison. I plopped down on the seat next to Lilly and looked at them.

"Carry on," I said to them when they remained silent.

"Well, I was just telling Lilly here about the movie Chicken Little," Oliver said. Lilly giggled, you know… the girly kind – whoa, Lilly – skater girl… giggly? God, Oliver has such an effect on this woman!

"Ollie here says that Chicken Little was just so adorable," Lilly said in between giggles. Oliver poked her on the side.

"Ollie, what kind of name is that!" Oliver complained. Lilly stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I think it's better than doughnut!" Lilly said. Oliver just pinched her cheek.

"Well, I like doughnut better, Lillian. Never call me that again!"

"You can't make me!"

"You're a lousy nickname maker,"

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie!!!!"

I just rolled my eyes at them. They're flirting over a freaking nickname. Sheesh, when will these two ever see that they're so in love with each other and then get together, then get engaged, then get married, THEN have sex! If they want, they could just shag each other now and cut the drama but then it's not, you know, really morally right.

"How 'bout you make up and forget you ever had this conversation?" I suggested. They both looked at me with identical shocked expressions. What? It's not like Ollie and doughnut and Chicken Little are really big deals.

"Make-out!?" they yelled in unison.

"Miles, that's absurd!"

"We'll never do that!"

"That's just so – so – gah!"

"Miley!"

Make-_out_? I said make _up_ as in stop fighting and everything! _Out_ – _up_… see the difference? See, what did I tell you? These two are just dying to rip each others clothes off. Sexual tension, I tell you.

"I said make UP! You know, stop arguing and all," I said.

"Oh,"

Silence, a most awkward and deafening moment of silence…

And then, just as when I was sure enough that Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken would seize each other and lavish each others' lips…

"Who wants to go surfing?" Oliver yelled loudly to cover up for the horrible hearing malfunction they both had. Lilly laughed nervously.

Well, too much for my overly active imagination – and it's creative too! Lavish – see, I came up with a big word!

"Come on!" she yelled and in no less than a second, they were speeding off to the direction of the beach leaving me sitting here, dumbfounded.

Sweet niblets! Thwarted again!! Loliver was yet again – postponed. What a sad and tragic story.

"Well, so much for a smoothie," I sighed. "Goodbye, Strawberry goodness… we shall meet again when my two friends are not so dense,"

Gosh, why am I feeling a little –_ literature_-ish – right now?

**(Jake's POV)**

I sighed deeply as I turned another page of the novel I was reading – the Catcher in the Rye. It's a nice story about a guy named Holden. Seriously, I like it so much but right now, all it reminded me was of my life and how I very much wish I could just run away like he did. But then the whole world would be able to recognize me and all would be ruined.

Don't you wish everything was just as free as it seems in the novel? Like you could go anywhere and do anything? Yeah – it's pretty goddam depressing.

I need to go somewhere – anywhere!

I stood up and paced around my spacious room, the thin book still in my hand. I like my room, it's spacious and homey. I've got a huge bed and a bookshelf full of books – those are my favorite part of the room. Then I've got a television, a play station 2, a DVD player and a rack full of movies – I'm a movie buff!

I looked out my huge window on one side and spotted the beach. Yeah! The beach sounded like a perfect idea.

So in five minutes, I was down at the beach, getting sand between my toes. I inhaled the sweet scent of the ocean and looked around. Not much people were around and I've noticed a few number of people we're surfing. I've tried surfing before and I really enjoyed it, maybe I would try it sometime again.

I noticed that there was this surf shop and I decided to check it out. Hey, I've got nothing better to do. Surprisingly, I reached the bar of the shop without being mobbed, swooned over and clung on.

Instantly, I noticed Miley sitting on a stool. Her brown wavy hair kinda stood out over the reds and the blondes and the highlighted sorts.

"Hey Miley!" I greeted happily. She turned around and faced me. I tried not to look too hopeful as I see that her face held no sign that she was about to blow or something. Woohoo! She isn't going to eat me!

"Jake," she greeted neutrally. I beamed at her and sat down on the stool beside her.

"Two strawberry smoothies please," I said. The waiter dude nodded and set to work.

"No fan girls?" Miley asked me. I turned to her and shrugged.

"The heavens must've answered my prayers then," I said with a small grin. Miley chuckled and shook her head.

"You're delusional," she said.

"And not being mobbed," I added as the waiter dude came back with our drinks. I handed the other glass to her. "It's on me," I said. She just took it and muttered thanks.

**(Miley's POV)**

I sipped my smoothie quietly and just stared at a spot on the counter. Jake Ryan just bought me a smoothie. **The** Jake Ryan! Frankly, strawberry smoothie never tasted as good as it was now.

Wait! Stooop!!

Aw, don't tell me I'm buying his crap? Come on, I think I've already established that he was a pretty boy who just liked being the center of attention and who thinks of no one but himself. Arrogant, that's what he is.

Are all famous people like him arrogant? I mean, when I watch television and I see Brad Pitt, I don't think he's supercilious or something.

Come to think of it, neither is Jake Ryan when you look at him. He actually looks like – dare I say it – good-natured. It's just when he becomes bigheaded and conceited that he becomes really annoying.

But right now, he looks good-natured alright!

Besides, now that I think of it, Jake has been kind to me all day. I mean, he did try to make up for the whole locker issue. Don't get me wrong, I'm still bummed about my locker but it isn't a good reason to take it out on Jake.

I'm becoming prejudiced!

"Want to go for a walk?" Jake offered. I just shrugged. I mean, all I've been to him all day was rude and well, maybe a walk on the beach won't hurt, right?

"Jake Ryan!!!"

Jake groaned loudly and faced me. "I'm sorry about this, Miley," he said to me. I just waved my hand dismissively. I mean, it's not his fault he's famous and every girl in the freaking planet wants him. Gosh, I feel sorry for her girlfriend.

I watched as Jake smiled at the group of girls gathered around him. Jake laughed at some comments the girls made and all in all, he was pretty nice to them. He wasn't snobby or something nor was he acting all superior. Hmm, I might just be wrong about him after all.

Jake waved goodbye to them and joined me once more. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over a deserted part of the beach.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," he sighed as he plopped down on the sand. I sat down beside him and looked out at the ocean. It was almost sunset now and the sky was a mixture of tantalizing hues of oranges and reds. I looked at him and saw that he was doing the same – looking at the sky, I mean.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, you know," I said. He turned to me and smiled.

"I figured you won't be anymore," Jake said with his zombie-slaying smile. Gah! It's making me – weak! For the best, I looked down and played with the sand.

"I'm not a bad person, Miley," Jake said softly. I turned to him and found myself staring into his deep green eyes. I couldn't explain their hue exactly – like only Jake can possess that shade of green… Jake green. They're splattered with flecks of gold and yep – still making me melt here!

I smiled at him. Suddenly, him saying that was almost easy to believe.

**TBC**

AN: Yeah, I know… it's kinda messy! Well, at least Miley and Jake aren't fighting anymore… and Lilly and Oliver... heehee

Feel free to leave a comment. Till next chapter!


	5. Splashes

A/N: Yeah… here's chapter 5 and I hope you won't really hate it. Please, please review afterwards. Gah, I'm suffering from writer's block… again! Thanks for all the reviews I've been receiving… I'm really glad you liked the last chapter… I have more Loliver to share!! I hope you like the Jiley too…

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

**The Other Side**

_Splashes _

* * *

**(Jake's POV)**

Malibu is really not what I expected it to be. I was quite expecting the place to be boring and dull and everything that will make me miss the hectic-ness of my old life. So far, it's been really interesting.

My classes were not bummer (yet). My house is devoid of any curses, death threats, pieces of plates and vases that cost a fortune littered on the floor, hand pointing, and faces red with rage. Really, I didn't quite understand why my parents didn't think of my move to Malibu any sooner. And the crazy mob of fans – well, let's face it – it'll only go away when I'm old and wrinkly. Though, if you ask me, I'll be the hottest seventy-year-old ever!

I nervously glanced sideward to where Miley was sitting beside me. I absentmindedly thought that she'll be hearing my thoughts about me being hot and all and then she'll be stuffing sand down my throat like she would stuff a turkey. I shook my head slightly; of course she couldn't do that!

I never guessed this day would end this way. I mean, I started this day with Miley wanting to rip my head off and now – viola! I'm sitting here on the warm sand, watching the sunset with her – as cheesy as it may sound… and it is doing neither of us harm.

Miley stood up beside me so suddenly that it sent sand showering on me. My thoughts about her mind reading ability was suddenly forced back on and I raised my arms over my face and closed my eyes. I inwardly winced and waited but the pain – or whatever I expected Miley to do – never came. Instead, she was running. Running away??

I watched dumbfounded as she raced nearer to the edge of the shore and stopped, beckoning me towards her. I only stared at her. Was she calling me?

I saw Miley shake her head, sending her wavy brown hair flying side to side. She cupped her hands near her mouth, forming a megaphone-like shape around her mouth and shouted my name.

"Jake, come over here!"

I chuckled and got up, brushing sand off of my shorts. I walked to her and she grabbed my hand, dragging me to the water. We weren't in too deep, the water just reached our ankles.

"The water's nice, isn't it?" Miley asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah," I said. She nodded.

"It'll be nicer if it's a little warmer, though – mind you, the water is cold," Miley said.

"Yeah, I guess now that I'm here – it will be. I'm hot," I said happily. Miley turned to face me and grimaced deeply.

"Ugh! You're never gonna change, Jake Ryan!" she said. She bent down low and cupped water in her hands, sending wave after wave of water spraying all over me. I heard her laugh loudly as I spit sea water out and mopped my wet hair out of my eyes. I felt my cheeks redden as she doubled up in laughter.

"You're gonna pay for that, Stewart!" I roared boyishly before throwing her over my shoulder and running farther away from the shore.

"Put me down this instant, Ryan!!" she screamed, drumming her fists against my back. I, on the other hand, just gave an evil laugh – you know, like those given by villains, the _'Mwahahahahaha!'_ kind.

At a good distance, where the water reached my waist, I dunked her unceremoniously into the water, creating a great splash. I smiled at her when she emerged a second later, gasping and stuttering.

"Jake!!"

I laughed out loud and held out my hand for her to take. She eyed it for a moment then she smirked and yanked it hard – really hard – and the next thing I knew, I was under the water with her small hand over my head, pushing me further down. Gosh, for a girl this petite, that was pretty strong. That girl is evil, I tell you – evil!

This time, I was the one who emerged panting from the lack of air and she was the one laughing her head off. I just stood up, cupped my hands, and started splashing her with water. Miley shrieked in shock and started doing the same.

**(Lilly's POV) **

"Come on, Lilly!" I heard Oliver bellow from somewhere. I just shook my head and grabbed a scrunchie from my shorts pocket. I sighed as I pulled my long dirty blonde hair into a high ponytail and looked over to the ocean. Where the hell did Miley Stewart go? Ugh! I hope she didn't go into one of her "Get Lilly and Oliver Together" schemes.

I sighed deeply. I really appreciate it that Miley wants Oliver and me to be together but, considering how dense, immature, and totally oblivious Oliver is, I know it's never going to work.

To tell you the truth, I kinda have liked Oliver Oken since I met him on the first day of pre-school. Yeah, it's been that long. I mean, yeah, we've been best friends since we practically grew up together here in Malibu. I knew everything about him – his favorite color, the bands he likes, how he likes his burger done, what he likes to sleep in – everything! To some people, Oliver is just, I dunno – weird, I guess. But as for me, from the tips of his unruly dark hair to his unique attitude, I simply – find him adorable.

Ugh! I'm just so hang up on him. I just can't help it anymore! But, I know he'll never ever notice me. I mean, would he? Would he prefer me over all the other girls in the world – well, not world, but just, you know, Malibu? I'm plain and chubby and hyper and… and – see, I'm even running out adjectives to describe myself.

The point is – "Lilly plus Oliver equals Love" nth episode is never going to work. So yeah, Miley Stewart, you can give up any time now.

Where was she?

I whipped around at the sound of a shriek – of amusement. In an instant, I knew it was Miley. How could I miss it? She has been my best friend since forever and I already know her like the back of my hand.

And she was enjoying herself… with Jake Ryan? _The_ Jake Ryan! I mean, how could she not bring me along? I'm her best friend and I'm his biggest fan! I have posters of him in my bathr – er – now's not the time for my Ryan fan girl episodes.

I thought she hated him? Gah, she's so confusing you know. Earlier today, she's wanted to rip his head off and feed it to the sharks. Actually, I think she's been plotting his downfall the moment the school janitor demolished Miley's locker. And now – now – oh no! Watch, out Jake! Oh, she just playfully slapped his cheek… and, hey, is Miley giggling? Ugh, and she thinks I'm star struck.

Aw, Miley and Jake, playing in the water with the sunset as background. The splashes they create just beautify the whole scene – you know, just like little crystals splashing around them. Isn't it romantic? Sigh, if only Oliver and I could be in an exact scenario – the cool water, the gusty breeze of the wind, the touches here and there…

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

I shrieked as a heavy hand dropped on my shoulder. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle any curse words making their way out of my system and whirled around to see Oliver gawking at me.

"What's gotten into you, Truscott? I have been calling you a couple of times for the last five minutes and you seem spaced out or something. I thought that that Frisbee hit you and caused severe head trauma or something," he said, eyeing a red flat disk that landed a few feet from where I was standing.

A dark-haired boy came rushing towards us and picked the Frisbee from where it landed and gave me a wink before walking away. Hmm, he's cute, too, mind you. Oliver mumbled something under his breath that sounded very much like "reckless asshole" but knowing how my imagination can be, it might as well be as true as the tooth fairy getting married to Santa Clause, which, by the way, will never happen because he's married to Mrs. Claus. If in case they did get married, that'll set a bad example to the kinds and none of them would want to be good during Christmas season.

"Aw, look at Miley and Jake. Ain't they sweet or what?" I happily gushed out and looked over again to where the two were standing.

"Pffft, that's sissy… it looks like a scene from those soap operas my mother watches," Oliver said with a roll of his gorgeous blue eyes. Sigh, they're so deep and blue and – crap, focus!

I shoved him and Oliver instantly stumbled. Wimp!

"Hey, watch it! My frame's delicate. You are so violent," Oliver stated. I just rolled my eyes and slapped him hard on the arm.

"Lilly!"

"Stop being a donut, donut!"

I hit him playfully in the arm again, creating a loud smack. Oliver groaned and rubbed his arm.

"Lilly, you're going to break me!"

I just rolled my eyes and sighed. Oliver is just so – _Oliver_! I pulled my shirt off me revealing the black bikini top I was wearing underneath and tightened my ponytail. I saw Oliver looking at me and I immediately blushed deeply. What? I was feeling very self-conscious!

"Shall we hit the waves?" I asked with a smile. Oliver returned it with his own goofy lopsided grin and crouched low so I could climb on his back. Yay! Piggyback ride!!

"We shall!" he said with a chuckle as I jumped onto his back. I giggled madly – yes, that's giggle madly – as he rushed forward, going in circles and zigzags, dropping me of to the spot where he left our surfboards.

"Ugh, Lillian, you need to lose weight!"

I stuttered incoherently and swatted him on the arm with all my might. Hey, he should know that weight is a BIG issue to girls! Sigh, well, yet again, it is Oliver Oken. The boy's denser than oil on water.

"That's just mean Oken!" I yelled at him with another swat on the arm. I huffed and glared at him. He, on the other hand, just smiled at me and slung an arm around my shoulder and he pinched my cheek with his other hand.

"Aw, I'm just kidding, Lils… you're perfect the way you are," he said with a smile.

My mouth fell open and heat rushed to my cheeks. Someone pinch me! I'm dreaming – again!

I blinked.

Then blinked again…

I watched Oliver for a moment. He was walking towards the ocean with his surfboard. He turned around and beckoned me over. Did that really happen? _Oliver Oken_, donut boy, said that – to _me_? Whoa, when did stuttering 'Smokin' Oken' become the master of compliments?

And he said it to me! Lilly Truscott, his best friend!

That's – surprising and… well… oh no, a wave of the girly giggles again!!!!

What have you done to me, Oken??

**TBC**

A/N: aw, I just love Lilly and Oliver… heehee… well, I hope you review….. till next chapter (which will probably be longer and better)!!!


End file.
